


In Service of the Lord Admiral

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, F/M, Foot Jobs, Kissing, Milking, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tenderness, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore has a filthy habit of collecting boytoys to bring back to her bedroom for a night of debauchery, and when a new candidate vandalizes Proudmoore Keep, the Lord Admiral is quick to seize her newest pet.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	In Service of the Lord Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Garrett Willowby had never amounted to anything in his life. Born into a relatively well-off merchant family, his early days of childhood had been wild and carefree, but eventually the ravages of constant war brought misfortune upon the family coffers. As the expectations and hardships of young adult life caught up with him, Garrett failed again and again to accept responsibility for anything in his life as he spiraled into abject poverty. And as he entered his twenties, there wasn’t job left in Boralus that Garrett hadn’t tried – and subsequently failed – to hold down. He had attempted work as a sailor, a caravan driver, a market crier, and even as a tavern sweep, but whenever work had become too tiresome or mundane, he quit and moved to wherever the blowing winds took him. Garrett came to be known as little more than a vagrant among his peers, content to live off bread and watered-down mead in the run-down shanties, so long as he had enough coin at the end of the week to roll dice beneath the docks. That was all the motivation he needed to continue his aimless drifting through life. Nobody owed him a thing, and he didn’t owe anything to anyone in return. And that was just the way he liked it.

And so imagine his surprise when the infamous Jaina Proudmoore was welcomed back into Kul Tiras with open arms. Garrett couldn’t believe the hypocrisy. After years of vilifying and naysaying the treacherous daughter of Admiral Daelin, suddenly everyone in the city was celebrating her return as if all were well. Friends he had once respected had turned into Proudmoore bootlickers overnight, never once shutting up about how she’d “whip the Horde” and restore the strength of Kul Tiras. The wicked she-bitch had even been named Lord Admiral of the fleet, and suddenly he was supposed to venerate her as some great savior? The world never owned him or his family such privilege, and there wasn’t a day since Jaina’s return that Garrett’s ears didn’t burn at the indignity of it all. And if nobody was willing to do anything then it was about time that he took action.

Unfortunately Garrett lacked the ability – both in skill, talents, and coin – to conduct any proper revenge against the untouchable archmage. The new leader of Boralus was safely ensconced within Proudmoore Keep at all times, and whenever she did venture outside its wall the Lord Admiral was always escorted by a retinue of loyal marines. But truthfully Garrett had no interest on physically hurting Jaina; after all, she was an accomplished sorceress and he a clumsy pauper. Instead, Garrett sought to attack the one thing he knew he could wound: her pride.

His bold plan was carried out under the cover of darkness long after night had fallen on the city and most of its citizenry had fallen asleep. After paddling across the channel in a canoe, Garrett made landfall and stealthily waited in a patch of bushes nearby bushes with his instruments of retribution. After checking to ensure the coast was clear, the young man snuck across the courtyard of Proudmoore Keep until he was standing in the shadow of the most fortified citadel in all of Kul Tiras. This was where Garrett dared to make his statement, and he set to work with his paintbrush. While his technique was clumsy and amateurish, artistic merit was not the goal. Instead he hoped only to leave an impression. After nearly an hour of toiling, Garrett took a step back and admired his handiwork.

A collection of crude symbols, most of which were obscenely phallic, now covered the expert masonry. Among them was the lion of Stormwind, a mighty symbol of the Alliance, poorly replicated just so Garrett could draw a big red X over it. Surely, he thought in his oh-so-clever mind, a rebuke of the foreign faction that all Kul Tirans had just been conned into rejoining. And beneath it all he had written his bold declaration: **Proudwhore Keep, Home of the Bitch Admiral**.

It was the most genius thing Garrett had ever seen in all his uneducated life, yet the vandal was so busy patting himself on the back that he didn’t notice the approaching night patrol. “What’s going on here?” shouted the captain when he and his troops spotted the graffiti and its creator. As soon as he heard the voice, Garrett dropped his brush and ran. “You there, stop! After him!”

But alas Garrett didn’t even make it fifty feet before another patrol crossed his path, drawn to the scene by the commotion on a relatively quiet night. The Kul Tiran defense force was nothing if not exceptionally alert during times of war, which was good for the safety of its populace but bad for any would-be vandals. “Let me go!” shouted Garrett after running straight into the grasp of an armor-clad marine. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah right, kid. We literally caught you red-handed.” The paint dripping from Garrett’s fingertips were unmistakable, and the captain sneered from the goopy mess rubbing onto his own gauntlets as he snapped a pair of handcuffs around the boy’s wrists. “That was quite stupid of you. Any other time and we’d throw you in a holding pen to dry out overnight.”

“I’m not drunk!” huffed Garrett with a sneer, although letting the guards believe otherwise would probably have been better for his case. “And you can’t hold me against my will! I’m innocent.”

A few of the guards simply chuckled at the youth’s poor defense, though a good number of those laughs were also from the graffiti that they now had a chance to read. While treasonous, it was at the very least something interesting to break up the monotony of their patrol. “Listen here, kid,” continued the captain. “We’re in the middle of a war, and what you’ve done is nothing less than a direct threat against the admiralty. You’re going straight to the dungeon.”

It wasn’t uncommon to have heard tales of Proudmoore Keep’s infamous dungeon when living in the city ghetto. Chances were high that, if you were poor enough, you knew a friend or relative who spent time down there. Most people served their time and came back just fine, if not a bit malnourished, but there were plenty of horror stories about what they had seen. Rumors abounded of elderly orcs, captured long ago during the First and Second Wars, chained to the walls as little more than skin and bones, the madness of such long isolation manifesting as cackling laughter and screams of agony. “No, wait! Anything but that! I-I confess, alright? Just don’t put me in the dungeon!” begged Garrett.

But the hardened soldiers were not so easily persuaded. “Should have thought about the repercussions before you decided to slander our Lord Admiral.”

“What’s going on over here?” A feminine voice, soft yet brimming with authority, came from across the courtyard. As if summoned by mere mention, Jaina Proudmoore herself appeared and approached the group. Her striking blue eyes immediately fell upon the struggling young man then drifting upward to the mess he had made on the wall of her keep. Those same eyes widened in shock at what she read before returning to Garrett, his head lowered in shame.

“Lord Admiral!” The captain gave a hasty salute, followed by the rest of the patrol. “We caught this troublemaker vandalizing the grounds. We were about to take him away and, don’t worry, we’ll send someone out immediately to clean up this mess.”

“See that you do.” Jaina hadn’t once lifted her stern gaze from Garret, not even to look at her own marine through his explanation. She studied him carefully, the steel tips of her clawed gauntlet tapping against her staff as she contemplated this series of events. “I’ve got a better idea. Have him sent upstairs to my ready room. I’ve got some business to attend to, but I’ll see to him shortly.”

The soldiers shared a curious glance among themselves, and the captain cleared his throat and spoke up. “Um, my lady?”

The Lord Admiral finally looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not about to send a healthy young man to rot in the dungeon, not when we so desperately need able bodies like him in these troubled times.” She reached out with her uncovered hand and placed her fingers beneath his chin, tilting his head up to finally meet her gaze. “I never expected everyone to welcome me home from exile so easily. All we need to do is come to some sort of mutual understanding, I’m sure.”

“Right,” said the captain with a nod, her explanation more than enough for him to carry out his orders without a second guess. “As you command then.” He roughly grabbed Garrett by the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from Jaina. “Go on then! And be sure to thank the Lord Admiral for her mercy.”

Garrett stole one last glance back at Jaina. “Th-thanks,” he muttered meekly. Yet as the guard shoved him forward to march into the keep, Garrett thought he caught the briefest sign of a smirk on the archmage’s lips.

Two marines led him inside as ordered while the rest peeled away to resume their nightly patrol. Garrett had never expected to see the inside of Boralus’s seat of power, and it was even more fantastic than he expected. A dazzling chandelier of immeasurable worth hung just within the front entrance, but Garrett didn’t have much chance to gawk as he was forced along. Fine plush rugs and tapestries imported from all over Azeroth adorned the floors and walls, as well as a collection of portraits depicting the past rulers and admirals of Kul Tiras. As he walked beneath them, Garrett shriveled beneath their painted stares of judgment. All the brash confidence he possessed leading up to his rebellious act had evaporated, replaced by shame and dread. He suddenly realized just how little he actually knew about Jaina and couldn’t hope to guess what sort of punishment she had in store for him. Garrett could only hope for a vicious tongue lashing before she sent him on his way, but at the very least he was relieved that she seemed insistent on keeping him out of the dungeon.

The guards left him inside an empty room as ordered. They removed one of the cuffs from his wrist and instead attached it to the iron grating of an unlit fireplace before departing. As much as Garrett didn’t want to risk exacerbating his woes by attempting to escape, his own curiosity got the better of him as he tugged at the fixture. As expected it wouldn’t budge, and he doubted even a tauren had the raw strength to rip free. So instead, Garret did the only thing he could do and waited, his eyes glued to the ticking hands of a mounted clock.

It wasn’t long before another person entered. Garrett jumped and straightened his posture, expecting it to be Jaina herself, but instead it was a modestly-dressed woman. Perhaps a handmaiden or servant of some sort. Either way, she approached Garrett casually and produced a key from within her sleeve. “Come along,” she said in a plain and neutral voice as she undid his shackles. “Lady Jaina wishes for you to await her in the bedroom.”

Garrett was too dumbfounded by this odd request to offer any protest, and he obediently followed the maiden as she led him down the hall. As soon as he stepped inside the room and took a look around, Garrett heard the click of the door lock behind him. In a panic, he ran over and twisted the doorknob, yet it would not budge. _“What sort of door locks from the outside?”_ he wondered. The lack of any easy answers only exacerbated his unease, so Garrett tried to busy himself by exploring the room.

As if stepping foot within Proudmoore Keep wasn’t astonishing enough, now he found himself within Lady Jaina’s very own bedroom. It was more modest than he expected, though not entirely without a few personal touches. The four-post canopy bed was enormous and decorated with sheets bearing the colors and sigil of House Proudmoore. A nearby armoire had been left with its door half-open, allowing Garrett to see the fine robes that the archmage had at the ready. And when his gaze fell upon the collection of jewelry resting atop a dresser, Garret immediately scampered over for a closer look. The sight of such a myriad of gems, gold, and silver was like a buffet to a hungry man, and it took every last ounce of willpower for him not to scoop them into his pocket. _“No doubt she’s enchanted them with some curse,”_ Garret thought to himself. Yet still, visions of how many barrels of mead just one of these rings could buy him danced in his head.

“See something you like?”

Garrett nearly jumped out of his skin at Jaina’s voice. He had been so mesmerized by the riches that he didn’t even hear her enter. Yet when he turned around, Garrett was struck by a sight far more pleasing than any mere trinket. Jaina stood just inside the closed door of her bedroom wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around her body. The mage’s white-and-blonde hair hung down around her shoulders wavy and damp. That and the glistening sheen of her pale skin told him that she must have just finished bathing. Yet he was far too busy staring at the pronounced swell of her breasts pushing out from beneath that white towel to think of anything else beyond that. Even when she approached him, her bare feet gliding across the hardwood floor, Garrett couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Jaina gestured toward a distant chair and, with a simple spell, commanded it to slide across the room. “Sit,” she told him, pushing a hand against his chest and forcibly shoving him down into the seat. Still flabbergasted at the sight of her half-naked body, Garrett fell clumsily onto his ass. Now with the Lord Admiral towering over him, his arousal gave way to dread. “Umm… So about th-that wall…"

“Hm, yes. That is a problem.” A smirk tugged at the corner of Jaina’s mouth, but his attention was diverted when she lifted a leg and planted her foot onto his crotch. “But it’s of little concern to me. You on the other hand… Just what am I to do about such a naughty, naughty boy?”

Garrett groaned and stared downward with rapt attention as she firmly pressed into his growing bulge, applying a generous amount of pressure with a gentle side-to-side motion. His hands tightened around the armrests of the chair, fingernails clawing into the wood as he struggled to hold himself together. Just what was he supposed to do? Try to push away the most powerful, not to mention sexiest, woman he’d ever met? Say something in his defense? Maybe try to touch her back? In the end, all Garrett could really do was sit there and endure the sensation of her foot grinding into his lap. Though he couldn’t resist the temptation of shifting his gaze up her bare leg, marveling at the silkiness of her damp skin, all the way to that deliciously thick thigh that split the fold of her towel. It occurred to him that if he tilted his head down just the tiniest bit he might be able to catch a glimpse between her legs.

The stunning archmage immediately caught onto his ploy, and with a devious grin and an assertive nudge against his growing erection she made him snap back upright in the chair. “You are a cheeky one. It takes a bold man to vandalize my home then try to sneak a peak at my honor afterward. Bold or stupid.” Jaina curved the arch of her foot around the very obvious outline of his shaft and stroked it gingerly. “Which one are you?”

“N-neither!” stammered Garrett. He grit his teeth together and groaned at her teasing touch.

“How disappointing.” Jaina took her foot off his crotch and placed it back on the floor, and the towel dropped back down to cover her properly as well. “I was hoping for a little decisiveness. Perhaps then I would have let you bed me tonight.” She stepped closer, her hips swaying seductively, and reached out to run her fingertips through his short brown hair. Yet just when Garrett was about to relax at her caress, her grip tightened against his scalp and tilted his head back to look upward at her. “I suppose we’ll just have to skip straight to your punishment then.”

With a subtle wave of her free hand, Garrett’s clothing faded away into thin air, leaving him completely in the nude. “What! My clothes! Where…?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll have my tailors fashion you a new wardrobe before I send you on your way. Something much better than those rags of course.” It seemed an oddly conciliatory gesture so soon after talking about punishment and, as if to confuse the poor boy further, Jaina undid the knot holding her towel up. At once the garment fell away to reveal her gorgeous body in all its glory. Even with his head held at an angle, Garrett got a front-row view of those mouthwatering breasts no longer trapped within their prison as well as her flat, toned stomach. His sight ended just at her hips, and he strained his neck to catch the slightest glimpse of a well-trimmed blonde bush.

However, that was when Jaina reasserted her grip on his hair. “Not yet. Tell me… Just how old are you?”

“I’m… uhh…” Garrett’s mind was struggling to reboot after having been granted such a divine vision, and he struggled to do even simple math as he counted up the years. “Twenty… Umm, three. No, four!”

“I see.” Jaina stepped just a little bit closer, and Garrett’s eyes immediately fixated on her taut belly button just inches from his nose. “And have you ever been with a woman?”

He suddenly found his mouth dry, tongue swelling in his mouth. Garrett could smell the sweet fragrance of whatever oils she bathed with, and beneath it wafted the subtle aroma of her womanhood. “Y-yes!”

“Good. Then you know what to do.” Without further ado, Jaina shoved his face down between her legs. Garrett’s nose smashed into that downy tuft of hair that he had tried so hard to spot previously, and the strong scent of her sex invaded his nostrils. Yet it was nothing compared to the taste of her. The Lady Proudmoore raised up on her tiptoes and thrust herself against his face, pressing the hood of her clit against his mouth. Without needing much further urging, Garrett’s tongue rolled out and flicked across her moistened folds. “Good boy!” praised Jaina with a soft sigh. “You’re a fast learner at least.”

A quiet moan was his reward when Garrett dug the tip of his tongue between her velvety lips. She tasted like perfection, and in that moment the young man forgot all about the animosity he once held for Jaina. Though she called it punishment, Garrett couldn’t imagine he was anything short of blessed to be able to sample the Lord Admiral’s exquisite pussy. He delved deeply and greedily, wiggling against her inner walls as they squeezed down around him. More and more he could taste the wetness of her arousal gathering on his tongue, and he savored every last drop. Meanwhile, the harsh hold on his scalp relaxed and turned into gentle stroking, a non-verbal encouragement to stay the course.

All the while Garrett remained ignorant of the spells that the mage standing over him was casting as he worked. The entire outside world may as well not have existed to the young man as he poured every last bit of focus into eating out Jaina’s warm snatch. The only other thing he was acutely aware of was his straining cock now fully erect and curving upward from his lap. It throbbed with urgent need, desiring above all else to trade places with his lucky tongue. And when Jaina suddenly yanked him away from his feast, Garrett’s cock twitched with hope that such a wish might soon come true. “That’s enough. For now at least. Maybe later I’ll let you finish the job.”

He gazed up at her with lust in his eyes, her wanton juices dripping down his chin, and that was when Garrett noticed the odd ring-shaped object held between her fingers. “What’s that?”

“Just a little souvenir from Dalaran,” answered Jaina with a devious grin. “And an ideal tool for disciplining unruly little boys.” The buxom beauty bent over at the waist, dangling her bouncing breasts right in front of his face to provide the ideal distraction as she slipped the ring over his cockhead. She pushed it all the way down to the base past his balls and then, with a snap of her fingers, the diameter magically tightened to the perfect size. Garrett squirmed in his seat – the sensation was more strange and uncomfortable than painful – but that’s when he realized he could not move his arms. No doubt another spell held him bolted to the chair, and he glanced up at Jaina now with dread rather than lust. “Oh, there’s no reason to be afraid,” purred Jaina softly as she ran a fingernail down the side of his face and across his jawline. “You’re about to experience pleasures the likes of which you’ve never imagined.”

Garrett pulled again at the invisible shackles holding him in-place. “That’s… Not exactly comforting.” A million questions were buzzing about inside his head, and he didn’t even know where to start, much less if she would even answer any of them. “Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?”

“You know why you’re here,” said Jaina with a playful tap on the tip of his nose. “You’ve been a bad boy, and it just so happens that I’m in need of someone naughty.” She swung a hand toward the ceiling, palm tilted upright, and instantly Garrett’s entire body was lifted into the air at her command. He gave a cry of bewilderment at his levitation, and if anything his struggling only increased as Jaina slowly pushed him toward her bed. “As for what I’m going to do to you… Well, it’s no fun if I tell you everything beforehand.”

As soon as Garrett floated down onto her bed, a pair of shackles swung out from the headboard and latched themselves around his wrist like a pair of living mouths. While the chains were iron, the bindings themselves were a soft leather so as to not chaff his skin. “I hope you don’t find them too uncomfortable,” said Jaina as she climb onto the mattress and crawled after him. “I simply can’t rely on my spells to hold you down should my concentration break.”

“Why…” Garrett interrupted himself with a harsh groan when Jaina grabbed hold of his cock, her slender fingers wrapped around the girth. “Why would that happen?”

“Let’s just say it’s easy for me to get distracted when I’m entertaining guests.” Jaina giggled as she pumped his shaft with one hand and gently caressed his balls with the other. “I must say, you’ve very well endowed. More than I expected.”

The compliment was lost on Garrett, his mind too preoccupied with the implication of what she had said previously despite her handsy affection. “Other guests? You’ve had… Others?”

“Of course.” Jaina leaned in and planted a kiss upon his throbbing tip, causing Garrett to jerk and pull at his restraints. “Did you think you were my first?”

“N-no. I just…”

Another giggle and another kiss was her first response. “You didn’t realize your Lord Admiral was a whore?” She stuck her tongue out playfully, taunting him even, then swirled it around his cockhead. “Well I am. If that’s what you prefer to think of me as. I’ve had many, many men in my bed these last few months.“ She could feel the hot rush of blood churning within his flesh and the ever-so-subtle swell of his erection. “Does that excite you? To hear me talk about the other men who have taken me?” She had her answer when Garrett’s cock twitched in her hand and a heavy bead of precum dribbled from the tip. “Mmm, you’re filthy.”

“Please…” begged Garrett, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for. He had never felt such a needy ache in his groin, and he suspected that had something to do with the device she put on him.

“The last visitor I had… Now he was a real man. Tossed me around like I was nothing, had his way with me until the break of dawn.” Jaina shivered as she recalled the memory of that encounter, her thighs rubbing together lustfully. “He was strong too. Held me down on this very bed and fucked me until I was squealing for more.” She giggled when his cock jumped in her hands. “That man… He filled me with so much of his cum that my poor little pussy just couldn’t take it all. So much poured out and stained the bed that it took several days of washing before those sheets were cleaned.” She nuzzled her cheek against his aching erection, soothing the burning heat with her touch. “I wonder… Would you be up to the same task if I turned you loose?”

“I…” That damnable dry mouth had returned, and Garrett found his words sticking in his throat. He wasn’t sure how to respond. These revelations were coming at him so fast, and the raw heady lust fogging his mind made it difficult to figure out the right thing to say. “Just…”

“Just what?” asked Jaina, batting her eyelashes innocently at him. “Just suck your cock? Is that what you want me to do?”

For lack of anything better to say, Garrett simply nodded his head frantically. Jaina teased him further by tapping her tongue against the sensitive underside of his tip, her sparkling blue eyes gazing upward and boring straight through him. A cruel smile pulled at her lips when Garrett groaned and yanked at the restraints, desperate to take control and shove her mouth down on his cock. Thoughts of her teasing banter, insinuations that he was too meek and weak, plagued his mind, and he yearned to break free and show her how wrong she was. But he couldn’t. Garrett was no soldier or laborer. A lifetime of laziness had left him with a body that, while not feeble, was absolutely average in every way. The Lord Admiral was right to doubt him, and that realization needled at his pride.

Yet all these inadequacies that riddled Garrett’s mind melted away the instant Jaina put her mouth around his dick. He was so sure that she’d never do it, content to just tease him for eternity, that when it finally happened he lost all control. His hips bucked wildly upward, shoving several more inches of cock past Jaina’s lips. But she took it in stride, humming around his shaft sweetly and glancing up at him with mischief in her eyes. Jaina seemed to delight in the way he squirmed and moaned so helplessly, and all because she had her mouth on his dick. It was the kind of power over a man that even years of magical study couldn’t accomplish.

With her ego thoroughly stroked, Jaina set about doing the same with the cock trembling between her lips. No doubt this young man would have exploded the instant he was graced with the blonde beauty’s mouth if not for the cock ring fastened around him. It simply wouldn’t do for Garrett to cum prematurely until Jaina had her fun with him first. And with the first bob of her head, the archmage set about doing just that. With her tongue undulating against the fleshy underside of his shaft, Jaina slurped noisily as several more inches disappeared into her warm maw. The whole while she continued to look up at him, never breaking eye contact with her new toy as she sucked him off. Once his flared tip bumped against the entrance to her throat, Jaina moaned sensuously as she teased herself by wiggling it against her tonsils. Precum was now practically gushing from the head like a geyser, sticking to and coating the inside of Jaina’s mouth.

But even the Lord Admiral had her limits, and she couldn’t bear to deny herself any longer. With a seductive wink up at a wide-eyed Garrett, the lewd blonde lurched forward and swallowed down enough of his length to bury her slim nose into his pubic hair. Garrett howled as if he were being tortured and bucked against Jaina’s head. Her throat was the tightest thing he had ever felt around his cock. Not only was she so maddeningly warm and wet, but he could feel the muscles in her neck flutter around and massage his straining prick. He should have cum right there on the spot, pumping the fattest, heaviest load of his life his mistress’s stomach. Garrett’s balls tightened in anticipation of a climax and tiny pinpricks shot up along his engorged member, but a release just couldn’t come. He could feel it right there, hovering at the very cusp of orgasmic bliss. The sensation drove him crazy, and all he could do was cry out in confused desire.

Jaina’s smirking lips curled around his girth. She wanted to pull off and say something clever to tease him further, but instead she opted to continue to enjoy the hard dick twitching in her throat. The Lord Admiral was now drooling all over his balls like a common whore, and lurid noises filled the room as she struggled to keep her gag reflex in check. Jaina wasn’t lying when she said his length was impressive. Out of all the men she had taken in this very bed, Garrett ranked in the top five by size alone, and by taste easily in the top three. Plus she found him absolutely adorable the way he squirmed and hollered like a wounded pup under her teasing service. Most men glared down at her angrily for daring to reverse their typical roles, but Garrett took to servility so naturally. As she started to bob her head in his lap, fucking her throat on his massive prick, Jaina realized she might have found a keeper.

Yet neither magic nor technology could prevent the inevitable climax. Not only was Jaina an incredibly sultry seductress – as skilled in giving blowjobs as casting spells – but the mere fact that the most powerful woman in the nation was willingly fucking her mouth upon his dick was the hottest thing Garrett could possibly imagine. The slutty mage had only a few seconds of warning from Garrett groaning harshly and rattling his chains before a veritable geyser of roiling cum blasted down her throat. Hungry moans were Jaina’s response as she greedily gulping down everything he offered to her empty stomach. It pooled within her belly warm and thick, which only made the drenched folds between her legs all the more damp. Both thighs pressed together as the only means of quelling that burning itch, yet Jaina was more than happy to satisfy her craving orally for the time being.

“Mmm, such a healthy boy you are,” purred Jaina as she swirled about the remaining bits of his cum on her tongue. “I can practically taste the potency of your seed, so eager to ravish my womb. You poor boy, perhaps I should have let you cum in my pussy first?” she asked with a coy giggle. “But I couldn’t resist. It’s been so long since I’ve tasted such a virile young stud.” Lady Proudmoore glanced upward at him with her lips still planted firmly against his shaft, searching for any last droplets she might have missed. “I must have more.”

In a desperate act for more cum, Jaina wiggled her fingertips and disengaged the spell holding the cock ring in-place. As soon as she pulled off the device, her mouth descended upon his shaft with a ravenous appetite. Jaina was no longer interested in torturing the young lad just to see his reaction. Instead, she had one simple goal in mind: to quench her thirst for more cum. And to do so, the needy blonde set to slobbering and slurping on Garrett’s fat dick in the sloppiest blowjob ever. She made a proper mess of herself purely for show in hopes that such a tawdry display would entice his unfettered cock to cum sooner. Frothy bubbles of spit and precum accumulated on her lips as she deepthroated him again and again, and soon thick rivulets of the filthy mixture were cascading down her chin. It was a sight too good to believe, and when Jaina locked her blue eyes with his and silently begged him to defile her mouth a second time, Garrett was helpless to deny her request.

Jaina gave muffled squeals of happiness as ropes of spunk splashed against her tongue. A couple of drops escaped down her throat before she could fully taste them, but the greedy blonde quickly adjusted by pulling back to let the rest of his cum pool within her mouth. Lips tightened under his pulsing cockhead to ensure not a single drop was lost, and she continued to suckle softly, gently through his entire release. Only when the flow finally tapered off did Jaina pull off his flaccid cock with a wet _slurp_ , giving one last kiss on the tip. Then, in the most obscene display of the night so far, the Lord Admiral opened her mouth to show off the thick, gooey load. Jaina’s wiggling tongue swirled the creamy treat around in her mouth, and she even half-giggled when his cock instantly sprang back to full size at the perverse sight. The sultry mage sealed her lips once again and tilted her head back so Garrett could watch her elegant neck gulp down his essence. Once the deed was done, Jaina stuck out the full length of her tongue to show that indeed not a single drop remained. “Mm, even better the second time.”

Garrett’s head fell back against the pillow in outright exhaustion as Jaina’s mouth returned to cleaning and adoring his aching cock. The whole of his shaft was now blushing a deep red, almost purple even, from the pained torture of cumming back-to-back without much of a respite in between, yet his youthful libido would not allow him a reprieve – certainly not with such a gorgeous and insatiable woman doing her utmost to make sure he never went soft on her. His head jerked back up when he felt the return of cold metal upon his flesh. “P-please,” pleaded Garrett as he watched Jaina slip the cock ring back onto his straining member. “Leave it off!”

“Hush now,” she whispered. “The night is far from over, and I can’t have you tapping out until I’ve had my fill.” His cock jerked fitfully in her grasp as if it had a mind of its own, and so Jaina firmly grasped the base of his cock and slapped it against her outstretched tongue. “Now be a good boy and behave yourself. You wouldn’t want to make me cross.”

The young lad couldn’t possibly imagine any worse punishment than what she was already doing to him short of stopping their sordid session entirely – and he most certainly didn’t want that – and so he quickly shut his mouth and watched as the Lord Admiral crawled further up his body to straddle his hips. His cockhead brushed against her sodden folds and pulled away a long, gluey strand of her abundant arousal. Even despite the dull ache in his loins, Garret still desired to be inside Jaina’s heavenly pussy as much as she, though who exactly wanted it more was arguable as the lusty mage hurried to guide his tip back to her soft lips. “Yesss,” she hissed wickedly, smacking the crown against her clit. “Ohh, it’s been far too long since I’ve had a man with such a nice, big cock. She giggled at Garret’s gasp and leaned down closer to him, her hanging breasts dropping just an inch from his face. “Do you like when I say that word? Cock?”

“Guh… Gods yes!” he grunted breathlessly with back arched and hips humping upward.

“Good,” said Jaina with another flirtatious giggle. “Because right now I want this fat _cock_ ,” she said with emphasis, “Inside my slutty _cunt_. Then do you know what I’m going to do?”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m going to fuck myself on it like a Light-forsaken whore. And then you’re going to be a good little boy and stain my pretty pussy with every. Last. Drop of your stinking, nasty cum. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

She smirked down at him. This one was learning quickly, and in a way that disappointed Jaina only because it meant she couldn’t spend more time punishing him. But obedience and good manners deserved a reward, and so the horny blonde wasted no more time in bringing his cockhead back to her folds. Jaina’s dripping sex parted easily to allow him inside, and she sank down on every inch slowly more so to savor his girth stretching her out for the first time than to torture him. Yet Garrett pulled at his restrains all the same, trying his damnedest to break free and grab at her sensual hips even while watching his dick disappear inside his lady’s snatch. Her pussy was so hot and wet that Garrett felt like his entire prick might melt away. Either that or she’d squeeze it off with how tightly her walls were clenching down around him. If the perfect pussy existed he was inside of it right now, and Jaina could read his exact thoughts from the ecstasy on his face. In fact, she seemed to relish just how good she could make her boytoy feel.

“How’s it feel – haah! – to be inside a Proudmoore?” she asked between gasps. If Garrett didn’t know any better, it looked like Jaina was having trouble holding herself together so thoroughly impaled on his cock. Indeed, he could feel the plush walls of her pussy quiver around his shaft, and streams of her arousal were pouring forth to soak his matted pubic hair. The archmage’s toned belly shuddered and contracted as a spark of electric pleasure shot up her spine just from hilting herself upon his full length. Whenever she wiggled her hips, Jaina could feel his tip prying against her cervix as if seeking entry. The thought alone nearly made Jaina cream herself on Garrett’s cock, but she managed to calm herself. Yet even the Lord Admiral’s patience had its limits and, after indulging in how his big dick felt while pumping her throat, she was eager to find out how it felt doing the same to her cunt. Lifting her hips up slowly – and releasing another wave of nectar to wash over his exposed shaft – Jaina wiggled her hips teasingly with just the tip lodged within and then slammed herself back down. “Oo-ohh!” she cried out, her white-and-gold hair whipping through the air. “Fuuuck, that’s good. So, so good.”

The bedroom was soon filled with the steady clapping of her thick thighs against his body mingled with their mutual moans. Garret couldn’t tell which sight he loved more: Jaina’s pink pussy lips stretched tight around his cock or her fat tits swinging in his face. His gaze rapidly alternated between the two, never linger at one place for too long. Jaina meanwhile seemed totally oblivious to his conundrum with her head thrown back as she heaved atop his prone body. Garrett was almost tempted to lift his head up and latch his mouth onto her tender nipples that swayed so tantalizingly overhead. But in the end he thought better of the idea as there was simply no way to know how Jaina would react. She was an enigma of a woman to him, full of raging lust and depravity but a mystery nonetheless, and she might have a mind to cease their whole affair entirely if he stepped out of his bounds. And why ruin a good thing?

One thing was for certain though, Lady Proudmoore was a screamer and she vocalized her pleasure loud enough to shake the walls. The bed creaked and groaned beneath the weight of Jaina crushing her hips again and again upon her new toy, each downward thrust punctuated by a splash of her arousal across his groin. She was insatiable, and Garrett wondered which would break first: the bed or his pelvis. Thankfully he had Jaina’s thick, supple thighs to cushion each blow, and the sensation of their creamy softness gliding against his own skin almost made the anguish of his cock ring worth it. Almost. The archmage still had the most decadent, silky pussy he had ever felt, and every second was pure torture the longer he was denied the pleasure of gracing her depths with his generous load.

But Jaina was more than happy to delay his gratification as long as she got her own, and his turgid cock certainly did provide. It wasn’t long before Jaina’s first orgasm of the night was announced with a piercing scream, one which snuffed out the candles in the chandelier overhead. “Ohhh by the Light, I’m cumming!” screeched Jaina with her bright blue eyes rolled back into her head. Garrett was forced to watch the Lord Admiral’s curvy body – her skin glistening with sweat – heave atop his prone form, eyes altering from rolling back into their sockets to glaring down at him like a tigress eyeing her meal. When that orgasm ended, Jaina leaned forward to place her palms against his bare chest for added leverage and then, with a devious smirk on her lips, slammed her hips down onto his shaft at an even more ruthless pace. Garrett grit his teeth and groaned from the slick wet heat clenched around his straining shaft, and Jaina dug her nails into the flesh of her pet. “I’m not – haa-ah! – done with you yet!”

It took only another minute of bouncing on Garrett’s stiff pole for Jaina to achieve her second orgasmic release. Stars of light to burst across Jaina’s vision and her entire body seized up for a fraction of a second before great waves of pleasure rippled across her soft, curvy frame. Normally a perfect picture of poise and grace, the archmage’s face looked positively fucked-stupid as she continued to grind out her release. “Good boy! Such a good boy!” Jaina sang out her unending praise for Garrett and his very pleasing dick. Even under normal circumstances the Lord Admiral would struggle to think of any past lover that could push her through such a frantic chain of climaxes, but at that moment nothing occupied her cock-drunk mind except overriding pleasure.

The whole affair was stimulation overload for the young Garrett. While he had eager partners in the past, none of them compared to the breathtaking sex goddess fucking herself on his dick. Even the cock ring proved a useless deterrent in the face of such raw sexual energy, and Garrett sobbed in half-pain, half-please as his body jerked wholly out of his control and expelled a thick, gooey load straight into the blonde’s very receptive snatch.

As soon as Jaina felt the first splash of seed against her silky walls, a third orgasm instantly chained off the previous one before it had even finished. Her thighs clamped around his hips as shot after shot of hot cum pumped into her babymaker. “Oooo, yesss.” Jaina was a sloppy mess after so many orgasms, her long silky hair now tousled and swinging wildly as she continued to ride her pet through his release. “So warm and thick! Fill me! Fill your Lord Admiral!”

Garrett pulled madly at the chains binding him to the bed, thrashing and crying out through the most torturous climax of his life. The cock ring had done an excellent job of delaying his orgasm, but it also mean that every throbbing pulse that sent another rope of cum shooting up through his shaft felt like wringing water from a dry sponge. His harsh grunts contrasted greatly with Jaina’s angelic cries of sheer bliss. Yet no matter how much it hurt in the most exquisite way, Garrett could not stop himself from cumming even if he wanted to. There was so much raw spunk blasting into Jaina’s pussy that it was starting to leak down his shaft. Not that Jaina seemed to mind in the least as her silky walls continued to milk him dry.

“You’re such a naughty boy. Are you trying to knock up _the_ Lady Proudmoore with your filthy lowborn seed?” moaned Jaina with mad lust in her eyes. She could feel how much he was ejaculating, and now her womb was fully saturated with the young mans’s seed. “Then do it. Impregnate me. If you can.” Jaina was wholly out of control now, smacking her hips against Garrett’s pelvis and squirting a lurid cocktail of her own juices mixed with his cum all over his crotch. “Men far better than you have tried. Kings, lords, generals… Warchiefs.” Garrett gasped at that last one, confirming what he and so many others had long suspected about their fair lady for so long. But right now Jaina looked less like a lady and more like a sex-crazed beast, and she looked down upon him with an animalistic lick of her hungry lips. “I doubt your seed is strong enough… But don’t fret, my pet. It stills fills me up oh soooo gooood.”

Jaina seemed determine to bring herself to a forth climax before her pet’s balls were completely emptied, and to accomplish such a selfish deed she rode his cock all the more vigorously. It was only thanks to the ludicrous amount of fluids they were both producing together that the skin of Garrett’s dick wasn’t chaffing away. As his emissions started to abate and his own orgasm receded, Garett suddenly became increasingly worried about what would happen if Jaina still hadn’t cum before it really started to hurt. Yet luckily for him, the sex-crazed blonde knew exactly what she was doing and, by angling her hips so that his cock blasted her g-spot both with hot cum and his fat tip, she was soon set alit one last time. This final orgasm wasn’t nearly as powerful as the previous ones, but it was exactly the capstone Jaina need for the night. With her pussy still greedily sucking away at his sore shaft, the archmage collapsed forward and rested her head upon her chained lover’s chest.

“Mmm, well that was fun,” breathed Jaina with a happy sigh. “You certainly lived up to expectations… Yet I can’t help but wonder…” She started to rotate her hips in a tight circle, teasing the hard cock still trapped within her sex. “Just how much further you can be pushed.”

“Please, no more.” Garrett gasped as the Lady Proudmoore continued to please his spasming cock long after his climax had ended. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Shhh. Of course you can.” Jaina tilted her head up and captured his lips in a surprise kiss. She hungrily nibbled at Garett’s bottom lip before darting her tongue forward into his mouth where it wrestled against his own. Without the energy to give as well as he got, the young lad simply let the ravenous blonde have her way with him once more. When Jaina finally did pull back, a long strand of saliva connected their swollen lips. “I know you can take so much more, my pet.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” asked Garrett.

With a forlorn sigh, Jaina lifted herself up and at last allowed her lover’s cock to fall from her pussy lips. The massive, bruised member flopped free with a wet _squelch._ It was absolutely covered with a filthy slurry of their combined juices, and Jaina couldn’t help but lean down to give his cock a quick lick with her tongue before crawling to the edge of the bed. Then, with a sultry glance over her shoulder at the young man, she stood up and walked across the room in all her nude glory, swaying her hips enticingly for show. Garrett could help but notice the thick creampie – his very own cum planted within the Lady Proudmoore’s pussy – drippling from her folds and leaving a telling trail of their misdeeds on the finely woven rug. “As I’m sure you don’t know, semen is a very valuable reagent used in spells and alchemy. Of course, I have more than enough orc samples to last me a lifetime… But I’m woefully short on my human supplies.” Jaina stopped at a nearby table, took two empty jars in each hand, and walked back to the bed with a grin. “Luckily, I know you men have more than enough left to give in those perverted balls of yours even after such an… Exuberant romp. And before this night is over, I will have what’s mine.”

On any other day, at any other time, that just might be the hottest thing Garret had ever heard, but in his current state of sexual exhaustion it was a horror scene of untold proportions. “No! W-wait! Can we just… No, stop!” Garrett started to pull and kick at his restraints as soon as Jaina’s hand firmly grasped his cock and begun to slowly jack it in a lazy handjob. Even the touch of her skin upon his own flesh burned, and not in the good way that it had before. “Gaah! Please don’t! You’re literally killing me!”

Jaina chuckled yet rolled her eyes all the same. “Oh please, that’s what they all say. Men are so dramatic… But believe me when I say that each of them still gave everything that was asked of them.” She took her hand off his cock just long enough to lick her palm clean of all the cum that had rubbed off onto it, humming with delight as it trickled down her throat. “They all protest at first, but in the end they all beg to stay. You’ll be no different.”

Garrett certainly had no doubt in his mind about that, and perhaps by tomorrow that may well be true for him, but right now all his desperate body craved was the sweet embrace of slumber after the most toe-curling sex marathon he’d ever experienced. Never could he have guessed that the sight of a gorgeous woman pumping his cock would turn his stomach, but there it was. “Nooo,” he groaned weakly. “Anything… I’ll do anything, just please stop!”

“Anything, hm?” Jaina’s ever-present grin only became that much more smug as she listened to his pleas. “I rather like hearing you beg. It’s simply adorable. Not at all like the other men who have shared your position,” she said almost with disdain in her voice. “They’re far too proud to beg.”

“I-I’m not!” confessed Garrett without shame. The time to hold onto any last shreds of dignity had passed. If utterly debasing himself meant he got to keep his sanity, and dick, in one piece then he would do it without hesitation. After all, he was just a dockside bum with nothing to lose. “Please, I’m be-begging you! Let me go! I’m sorry about everything… M-maybe I deserve this, but please have mercy!”

Jaina pursed her lips together as she stared down at his inflamed dick. “Maybe you do but… Maybe I’m also feeling lenient.” She released her iron grip on him, which made Garrett sigh in relief, but then quickly crawled back up his body to meet him face-to-face. “You should consider yourself lucky. I’m not usually so taken with my toys,” said Jaina as she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair.

He blinked at her, not at all expecting this sudden reverse but grateful for it nonetheless. “I do! Thank you for…” Garrett was cut off when Jaina moved in and gave him another kiss, but this one surprisingly tender. It was a side he hadn’t expected after narrowly escaping such torture, yet Jaina’s touch had turned warm, delicate, and almost motherly. Yet just when he was about to reciprocate, she pulled away. “I…”

“Shush,” she said with a finger to his lips. Then, with a wave of her hands, the shackles around his limbs detached and slunk back behind the bed. “Time to sleep, my little deviant. Trust me when I say you’ll need all your energy for tomorrow.” The beguiling look upon Jaina’s face sent shivers up his spine, yet Garrett had not the strength to care as his eyelids grew heavy and the much-welcome darkness crept inward to engulf his consciousness.


End file.
